Jurassic Park (movie park)
Jurassic Park is an amusement park/zoo created by InGen on Isla Nublar, featuring extinct animals such as dinosaurs as attractions. The animals were brought over from cloning facilities on nearby Isla Sorna. The park was planned to be opened in 1994. If the park was a succes other parks would be build around the world. The tours of different areas of the zoological park are called "rides". The park was set to open with the basic dinosaur tour (the Park Drive ride) which was in-progress when the Isla Nublar Incident started. The other rides were scheduled to come online within six-to-twelve months after the park was to be opened. Attraction development The attraction on Jurassic Park were build in phases. During the events of only a basic tour was realised. The attractions that were planned to be finished at the opening of the park in 1994 are Phase I. Phase II are attractions that would have been finished later. Pre-I phase During the events of only a basic tour was open for visitors. Computer screens show that all dinosaur paddocks and fenches were located in the mid eastern part of the island. Seven paddocks are shown on screen and six paddocks are named in the menu. Paddocks Brachiosaurus Enclosure (8 Brachiosaurus 10 Parasaurolophus) Dilophosaurus Paddock (8 Dilophosaurus) Tyrannosaurus Paddock (1 Tyrannosaurus rex) Triceratops Paddock (5 Triceratops) Gallimimus Enclosure (25 Gallimimus) Herrerasaurus Paddock (6 Herrerasaurus) Pteranodon Aviary (3 Pteranodon) Park Drive This was the main attraction of the park. Officially Named "Park Drive", it is also commonly referred to as the Jurassic Park "Jeep Tour" or "Safari Adventure". It featured the electric Land Cruisers which followed tracks and visited each of the dinosaur enclosures on its self-guided tour. In keeping with the nonpolluting policies of Jurassic Park, these lightweight electric Land Cruisers were specially built by Toyota in Osaka. CD-ROMs inside the cruisers were controlled by the park motion sensors (if a certain dinosaur was detected within certain distance of the Jeep, the recorded voice in the CD would acknowledge it). The voice on the CD-ROMs giving the tour was that of . The Land Cruisers also featured an intercom system for Cruiser-To-Cruiser communication as well as communication with the Control Room. The electric gearshifts on the cars seemed to be acting up slightly during the first tour (in the novel). The Tour started by the Land Cruisers passing through the infamous Jurassic Park Main Gate. Dilophosaurus Enclosure One of the first dinosaur enclosures on the Jurassic Park tour was that of Dilophosaurus. The enclosure had a small electric fence with a notice saying for people to roll up the windows. The Dilophosaurus enclosure was notoriously badly designed due to a lack of proper sight lines and dense vegetation. The tour cars drive along a high ridge, overlooking a fast-moving river below. The river was almost enclosed by dense foliage on both sides. Due to these factors it was extremely difficult to catch a glimpse of its beautiful inhabitants. There is a total of at least 3 Dilophosaur enclosures circling around the park itself. Tyrannosaurus Paddock The Tyrannosaur Paddock was probably the most viewed enclosure in the film. The enclosure itself was separated from the road by a large electric fence, and had a security moat running partway between the fence and the enclosure. The enclosure also featured retractable mini-cages which housed small mammals for consumption by the inhabitants (i.e.- goat). This is used to lure the animals into view of the audience. Triceratops Enclosure This enclosure was seen in the Triceratops scene. There was little grass in the enclosure (Trikes ate shrubs, not grass, which hadn't yet evolved during their time), but poisonous West Indian Lilac berries grew abundantly. Perhaps the enclosure with the best view of the animals residing within, the Triceratops enclosure was flat and vegetation was not too dense that it would cover the animals. From the touring vehicles guests could view far and wide throughout the enclosure. Brachiosaurus and Parasaurolophus Valley The first encounter with the Brachiosaurus shows them and Parasaurolophus herding together. The enclosure was large grassy plains with occasional tall trees and a lake. This enclosure was particularly important because one must traverse through it in order to reach the Visitor's Center from the helipad. Gallimimus Enclosure This enclosure was seen in the Gallimimus stampede scene. The enclosure was surrounded by mountains and mostly consisted of plains with trees and the occasional root system. This was perhaps the largest enclosure within the park due to the herding nature of the Gallimimus. In the film, there were also hatched eggs and juveniles despite the control system of having all the dinosaurs female (but due to a gender-changing gene from a certain frog whose DNA was used with the dinosaurs of the park that quickly changed). The young also grew rapidly thanks to more genetic engineering. Velociraptor Valley The enclosure made a cameo appearance in the dinosaur egg scene, when Dr. Grant and the kids are heading back to the Visitor's Center. Not much of the enclosure is shown, but there is a concentration dense jungle within the enclosure. The only known appearance of the Velociraptors in this enclosure was the footprints of raptor hatchlings. Phase I Different maps of Isla Nublar appear in Jurassic Park Collectables. On these maps the park covers the entire island. These are probably different vplans of what Jurassic Park was planned to look like after Phase A. File:Isla nublar1024x768.jpg Jj.png|Map on Tour the Island website JP-TourMapGuide.jpg Herrerasaur Paddock thumb|200px|Herrerasaurus Herrerasaur Paddock is located in the hills in the north of the island. It featured Herrerasaurus. This animal was ment to be a 'safe' alternative to the Velociraptor Exhibit. Bone Shaker The Bone Shaker rollercoaster is 90% complete at the time of writing. We are told that with sufficient testing that it and the other rides will be ready in advance of Phase II. A soft launch during Phase I is recommended given financial pressure from our investors. Muldoon and others have expressed concern over the amusement park’s proximity to the Hererrasaurus and Raptor enclosures; however, there are no grounds for concern given the security measures in place. Jungle River Ride The unfinished Jungle River Cruise that would have included Apatosaurus and Brachiosaurus, as well as the aviary. Phase II Marine Facility Currently scheduled to be opened to visitors 6 months after the main park, The Marine Facility will offer more revenue generation opportunities. Phase II PR and marketing campaigns are ready for approval. The Mosasaur will provide the star attraction as Jurassic Park’s ‘Devil from the deep’. Newly hired marine animal behaviorists and redesigned safety protocols will assure a thrilling and family friendly marine spectacular. Aviary The aviary on Isla Nublar apparently wasn't scheduled for completion until Phase II of the park's construction. However, it is interesting that pteradons are seen flying in Jurassic Park: The Game, but perhaps they came from the unfinished aviary. Park Places and Other Locations Jurassic Park Visitors Center The hub of the park was the Jurassic Park Visitors Center, which seen from the outside had stone walls with fossil designs engraved into it, flowing water ducts framing both sides of the steps and had a thatched roof. Inside, the main hall featured skeletons of a Sauropod being attacked by a Tyrannosaur. Other parts of the center included a cafe with dinosaur murals on it, a gift shop in the cafe, a scientific lab (presumably for show purposes only), the park's main control center, embryonic storage, and a circulating movie room. There was also a conference room with one table and several projection devices for use in presentations regarding the park. The guest dorms had bars crudely placed on its windows and skyline after an incident regarding an escaped Velociraptor. It appears that the Jurassic Park Visitor Center was never fully completed before the Isla Nublar Incident, as there was an entire wall to the outside left unfinished (it is presumed that a door was intended here), covered by a large sheet of plastic drop cloth. This opening was notably large enough that a tyrannosaur could just walk through. (Check here for more details about the Visitor Center) Velociraptor Exhibit The Raptor Pen was a relatively small enclosure when compared to its counterparts throughout the park; however, this was actually not the raptor's intended enclosure, but rather a quarantine pen. The first surviving batches of raptors had lived rather peacefully in Velociraptor Valley until the introduction of an individual which Muldoon referred to as "The Big One”. This large and highly aggressive individual killed many of the other inhabitants, took over the surviving pack, and had the other raptors attacking the electrified fences every time the feeders came, testing it for weaknesses. For the safety of both the animals and the staff, it was decided to relocate the remaining animals to a temporary holding pen until the original dwelling could be better reinforced. Unfortunately during transport, "The Big One" managed to attack and kill the handler operating the gate, which in turn directly lead to the Evaluation Visit. The enclosure itself featured its own "lookout" tower to oversee the animals as well as a custom feeding mechanism which would lower live-feed, in the form of livestock, to the floor of the pen for consumption. The enclosure was not part of the main tour, being built closer to the main facility so as to keep the animals close to the veterinary hospital. This turned out to be a very bad design flaw, since once the power was down, the raptors easily managed to escape, and there were almost no physical barriers keeping them from wandering right into the unfinished visitor’s center. The Hatcheries in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis are modeled after this pen. According to Hammond, the viewing area for this particular exhibit is down below the catwalk; they were to set in eight-inch glass frames and then reinforce the windows with steel frames. Perimeter Fence and Gates The park was surrounded by a large, high, perimeter fence. The fence had a 10,000 volt charge running through it that was shown by orange and blue flashing lights atop the fence. To decrease the risk of human casualties the fences were armed with loud alarms that would sound when the fence was to be activated. Each species of dinosaur also had fences around their particular enclosure to ensure there would not be intermingling of certain species. The perimeter fence featured a number of large gates which would allow passage to vehicles and humans through electronic locking mechanisms. Emergency Bunker The Emergency Bunker was a semi-underground building that was used when Ray Arnold ventured off by himself to reset the park's main breakers in the power shed. The bunker appears to be outfitted with gear necessary for surviving a loss of control over the park (as happened during the Isla Nublar Incident); two-way radios and heavy weaponry are stored in the facility. The location of the bunker appears to be nearly adjacent to the Raptor Pen which was clearly an unwise choice by the developers. Power Shed The power shed basically was a small shed which led to a series of underground tunnels where the main and backup power generators for the entire island could be activated manually. It was situated near the Visitor's Center and the Raptor Pen. Inside, some small stairs led down into a complex maze of passages. This inconspicuous structure was located primarily underground presumably to keep electronic equipment cool. East Dock Like the name implies, it is a dock on the eastern side of the island. It is designed for cargo ships, to import supplier that cannot be manufactured on the island. Staff also use the ships at this dock for transport to and from the mainland. Unfortunately, Hammond didn't supply the money to build an artificial harbor, meaning any ships at the East Dock would have to leave in case of bad weather for safety reasons. Nedry attempted to deliver the stolen embryos to his Biosyn contact on the East Dock, but ended up getting lost. North Dock A dock on the north side of the island, it was designed with cruise ships in mind, and would be the main way that the majority of visitors would've entered Jurassic Park. The North Dock would be staffed by tour guides, and would feature a hop-on station for special VIP vehicles that would take guest to the Visitor's Center. The road would've passed by the Herrasaur and Velociraptor enclosures. The North Dock had a raised walkway to attach to the upper entryways of a cruise ship, while the ground level was for the loading and unloading of cargo and luggage. One side of the dock contained a large number of shipping containers, and several medium-sized dinosaur cages. Employees See Jurassic Park Employees. Park Problems Jurassic Park, like Disneyland before it, was a one of a kind attraction, and as a result it had a great deal of problems that the developers had either failed or were unable to foresee. *Ray Arnold states that in addition to the above, they have all the problems of a major theme park and animal zoo. *Triceratops and several herbivores getting blisters on their tongues and diarrhea because they had eaten the as that species of plant wasn't at the time of the dinosaurs. *The Nedry Virus (Whte rbt.obj) which started the Isla Nublar Incident. **Security program only runs on main power and not auxiliary, which was designed only to jumpstart the main generator. *Raptor quaratined because of The Big One. *Herrerasaurs on the site of the park's roller coster The Bone Crusher. *Troodon quaratined because of them being the most dangerous creature. Category:Locations Category:Jurassic Park (film) Category:Park information Category:Featured Articles Category:1993 Category:1990 Category:Brainy1130's Favorite Pages